The Lion's Serpent
by Padfoot Rocks
Summary: Responce to a challenge by Phoenix Tears Type 6. Harry takes in a five year old Tom Riddle with none of them realising who he is. What happens when they find out? Will they abandon each other? AU after GoF, possible spoilers for other books.
1. Prologue

Prologue 

"Crucio!" Lord Voldemort's merciless voice rang out through the building.

 The young girl, lying at his feet started to shake and scream. The surrounding Death Eaters laughed and jeered at the girl. Shouts and taunts of 'Mudblood' and 'Halfling' filled the air. The girl, by now unconscious was kicked, punched and spat on.

"Enough!" Yelled Voldemort. "Time to end this!" He pointed his wand at the girl and said, "Enervate." 

The girl's eyes fluttered open and she groggily peered around. When she realised where she was, her screams started to fill the silence made by the lack of jeering. She never saw Voldemort bring down his wand, never heard him utter the words that would silence her forever.

"Avada Kedavra…"

******

Harry Potter awoke with a start. This was the second dream he'd had in as many nights. He got out of bed and crossed the room to his desk. He started to write:

_Dear Professor Dumbledore,_

_Sorry to bother you again, but I had another dream. It was a young girl this time. Voldemort was there, along with about ten Death Eaters. They cast the Cruciatus curse on her and started calling her things like 'Mudblood'._

_Eventually he got bored and killed her._

_I'm really sorry to keep bothering you about this, but you did say to tell you if anything happened._

_Yours sincerely,_

_Harry Potter_

Harry sighed, attached the letter to Hedwig's leg and sent her off to find Dumbledore. After watching her fly off, he climbed back into bed hoping to get some sleep.

This was the way the next week went. Harry would have a dream about Voldemort, wake up, send a letter to Dumbledore and go back to bed. Then suddenly, the dreams stopped. Harry couldn't find a reason for this, and neither could Dumbledore. This alarmed both of them, as it was if something big was going to happen. They had no idea just how big this was going to be…


	2. Who are you?

Disclaimer: I'm only going to put one of these, as they're a bloody waste of space! Anything you recognise doesn't belong to me. Chances are it'll belong to either J.K. Rowling or Warner Brothers.

Summary: A response to a challenge set by Phoenix Tears Type 6.

                 Harry finds a five-year-old boy on his doorstep. All the boy can remember is that his name is 'Tom'. Harry takes him in and looks after him, which means that when Harry goes back to Hogwarts, so does Tom. What happens when the gaps in Tom's life are filled in and Both Harry and Tom realise just whom Tom really is? Will Harry abandon Tom or will Harry keep Tom in an attempt to recreate the family they never had?

Thee-Saturn-Riter: Hmm…. You get the points I suppose, but it isn't Hermione. It was going to be, but then I had a change of heart. It is going to be somebody from Hogwarts though, not sure who yet.

Lothlorien: Thanks; I've got quite a few plans for this, including some sort of revenge on Snape! *grins*

******

There came a knock on the door of number Four Privet Drive. This was shortly followed by a yell of "BOY, get the door!" from the living room where Dudley and Uncle Vernon were watching the wrestling. 

Harry left the dinner he was preparing on the kitchen table and went to answer the front door. He immediately regretted this as a squealing blonde woman with a clipboard and a trunk pounced on him. Harry's first thought was '_Rita Skeeter? What's she doing here?' _

"Are you Mr Potter? I'm Wendy Smith from the Lonely Tots orphanage." Wendy seemed excited about something and kept hopping from one foot to another, leaving Harry wondering how much sugar this woman had eaten in the past twenty four hours.

"Er…Yes I am. Why?" Harry replied, wondering why someone from an orphanage was there. He hoped that the Dursley's were finally sending him away, and that this lady was here to collect him.

His answer in the affirmative seemed to send Wendy into overdrive, if such a thing was possible for her. She invited herself in, pushing past Harry, chattering all the time as she walked down the hallway towards the living room where WWF was blaring out on the television set.

Harry sighed and turned around to get the trunk that 'Barbie' (as Harry had so kindly nicknamed her) had left. As he reached down to pick up the trunk he came face to face with a nervous looking boy. The boy stared suspiciously at Harry who stared just as suspiciously back.

"BOY! IN. HERE. NOW!!!" Uncle Vernon's voice bellowed through the house. Harry winced at the amount of venom and anger that Uncle Vernon had managed to get in those four words.

"You with the Barbie?" Harry asked the boy who giggled and nodded. "Well come on then, follow me." With that he turned and started to drag the trunk inside, leaving the boy to follow him in.

Upon reaching the living room, Harry had a fleeting urge to turn around and walk straight back out again. Uncle Vernon, Aunt Petunia and Dudley were all sitting there giving Harry identical looks of fury and disgust while Wendy 'Barbie' Smith sat in a chair, papers littering the table in front of her, beaming at him.

'_Uh-oh' _thought Harry as he moved to sit on the sofa beside the boy, as far away from the Dursleys as he could manage. 


	3. A tangle with a Jelly Bean!

Prophetess Of Hearts: It was magic interfering with the records. No normal orphanage is going to let a fifteen-year-old adopt a five-year-old, are they? Well, I don't think they would, but you never know!

PVipertooth: Thanks; it'll take pride of place on my shelf! Ooh, shiny! I'm glad you like Barbie, but I think if I had to put up with her, she'd drive me mad!

Mars Raven: What can I say? I liked the idea. *grins*

 The room was silent for five minutes while everyone wondered how to break the ice. The boy looked at Harry, Harry looked at Dudley, Dudley looked at Aunt Petunia and Aunt Petunia looked at Uncle Vernon who was half glaring, half staring at the Barbie, who alternated between smiling at Harry and the boy.

"Well…" Wendy decided to try and crack the silence. She picked up a pile of papers and started to file through them, stopping at points to pluck a paper out and set it on the table. 

Eventually Dudley decided he could take no more. "Excuse me, but who are you?" This question earned a rare glare from his father.

The blonde started, apparently realising something. "Oh, I didn't introduce myself properly, did I?" 

'_Why do I expect her to say "Rita Skeeter, Daily Prophet reporter" when she gets like that?'_ Harry wondered.

If Barbie was expecting a reply, she was disappointed. All she received were stony stares from the Dursleys, a curious look from Harry, and a sullen glare from the boy. She carried on. "I'm Wendy Smith, Chief Residential Carer at Lonely Tots orphanage. I'm in charge of all the children that come into our care at Lonely Tots…"

'_I pity those that get looked after by her'_ Harry thought this, but didn't say it.

"And our little visitor over there is Thomas."

"It's Tom." Tom, still sitting on the sofa, started to sulk.

"Anyway…" The Barbie started her engines again. "We got a letter a few weeks ago stating that a Mr Harry Potter wanted to adopt young Thomas."

"It's Tom!" Tom looked oh-so slightly angry at the use of his full name.

"Sorry, Thomas." Wendy started talking again, not noticing that Harry and Tom looked at each other, rolling their eyes in unison.

"So we carried out a few routine checks on Mr Potter. By the way, dear, what's your date of birth and birth town?

"31st July 1980, I was born in Wales" Harry replied. (A/N: I'm sure Godric's Hollow was in Wales)

"Good, then our sources are correct, we have the right Mr Potter. And tell me, do you feel you could be a good father figure to young Thomas?"

"Don't call me Thomas! I wanna be called Tom!" Harry turned to the side and saw that Tom had his fists balled up with the Barbie's ignorance of not using his nickname. Tom felt Harry's eyes on him and turned to give him a half apologetic, half sheepish smile that only a five-year-old could pull off.

Seeing the way that Tom reacted reminded Harry of himself. Harry thought about Hogwarts and the fact that a Muggle couldn't go. As he thought about that there came a persistent little voice in the back of his mind, telling him that Tom wasn't a Muggle, and that he would grow up to be a wizard. Harry wasn't sure what the voice was doing there, so chose to ignore it.

The voice refused to be silenced and carried on putting a point across until eventually Harry gave in and accepted that Hogwarts wouldn't be a problem. Harry looked up and realised just how long he had been sitting there thinking about the reactions of those at Hogwarts. Knowing that everyone would need some sort of answer he looked at Tom, wanting to know if Tom liked him and if Harry was ready to make a decision that could change his life forever.

Then, without warning, Tom decided to flick a Jelly Bean he'd found on the floor at Dudley. Said Jelly Bean suddenly found itself with a new place of residence; Dudley's left nostril!

Dudley howled and started clawing at his nose. Aunt Petunia jumped on Dudley and started pulling on his nose as though that would make the Bean drop out. Uncle Vernon sat there staring at his wife and his son as though they had suddenly each grown a second head! Cries and yells could be heard. (Mainly from Dudley)

Harry and Tom were doubled up on the sofa, tears of laughter rolling down their faces, just from watching the tangle formerly known as Dudley Dursley and his mother.

The Barbie- believe it or not- was still in her chair sifting through the pile of papers having said, or noticed, nothing at all! Harry wondered what reaction he'd get if he were to place a hurling hex on her chair. '_She'd probably still be sitting there with her papers and start chatting about these terrible earthquakes we've been getting_' came his answer.

Ten minutes, many yells and shouts later, Dudley and Aunt Petunia found themselves back in their respective places. They both looked slightly worse for wear; Dudley had a nosebleed and Aunt Petunia had scratches on her face from where Dudley was trying to push her off.

ONLY THEN, did the Barbie decide to look up! "Goodness, what happened here then?" She asked taking in the sight of Harry and Tom still crying on the sofa, Dudley with a nosebleed and Aunt Petunia with a scratched up face.

Getting no answer she swivelled around to face Harry and said, "I do believe, Mr Potter, that you never answered my earlier question. Do you think that you could be a good father figure to Thomas?"

"I give up! I really do!" Tom flopped back on the sofa, defeated in what Harry had come to call the 'Battle of the Name'.

Harry looked at Tom, and started to smile. '_Look at the poor kid,' _his thoughts were saying in a very Hermione-ish voice. _'He's exactly like you; no parents and forced to live with people who don't understand him. Can you really say "no" and leave him in the claws of this…this Barbie! Go on, look into his eyes and tell her you can't look after him. Hah! I don't think you can, can you?'_

Pondering this a moment, Harry looked from Tom to the Barbie who looked ready to pounce on him again and then back to Tom. Tom caught Harry looking at him, and shot him a sideways smile. That settled it for Harry. Staring straight at the Barbie, he said:

"I think I could be the perfect father figure for Tom…"

******

OK, I'm evil leaving it there. Next chapter: The Dursley's reaction, past history and adoptions!


	4. Persona's of a care officer?

Brady2003us: thanks; Harry and Tom will end up staying at the Leaky Cauldron for a while. As for Godric's Hollow, maybe if I do a follow up, but not yet.

 Kenaz Astaroth:  *struggles to free herself from ropes, eventually ropes fall free* ah, that's better! * Sees Kenaz advancing on her * …anyway, here's the next chapter. Yikes!

E.R: More? Here ya go…

Shades: I'm flattered. Yes, it will be a long story, but, no, no slash.

Death Eater: Oh dear… * looks down at the pile of ash *  Would your ashes like to read this? * Sweeps up the ashes and puts them in a jar labelled 'Death Eater'. This jar is then put in front of the pc * Better?

Garnet: Hooked up, huh? Well here's your next fix.

Xaphacia: Nope, the Dursleys aren't gonna be happy. But Harry'll keep them in line! * Grins*

PhoenixMan: Thanks…I think

***********************

"I think I would be the perfect father figure for Tom…"

Harry's mouth had acted before his brains. A very Gryffindor-ish trait._ ' I didn't just say that, did I? Oh well, it's the truth… just in a very arrogant way! Uncle Vernon doesn't look too happy though!'_

Harry was right; Uncle Vernon didn't look too happy. In fact, he looked apoplectic! Uncle Vernon glared at Harry before standing up to glare over at the Barbie.

"Now I don't know just what you think you are doing, but this boy is highly unstable. How can you expect this f-" Here he paused, about to call Harry a freak. He took a deep breath and continued. "Boy to look after a five-year-old when he is scarcely able to control HIMSELF!?" This speech was laced with the venom usually reserved for Harry.

The Barbie deserved some credit though. All the time that Uncle Vernon was making his speech she had never answered back, broke eye contact or flinched. When she was sure that he was quite finished with his ranting and raving she stood up and closed the space between Uncle Vernon and her with just three strides. Her demeanour, now, had changed completely. Instead of looking and acting like a Barbie, Harry now realised what a Snape/Dumbledore hybrid would look like! Under the firm, unrelenting gaze of the Barbie/Hybrid/Residential Care Officer, Uncle Vernon found himself quailing a bit. 

"If you'll excuse me _sir_, I don't believe that I asked for your opinion!"

'_Merlin, she even sounds like Snape!_' Harry thought. '_I hope she never finds her way to Hogwarts. No one could stand a chance against that!_'

Harry glanced at Uncle Vernon and the Barbie and saw that they were locked in a battle of verbal insults. After listening for a while, he decided that there was nothing of interest there and turned his attention to the other people in the room.

Aunt Petunia was still seated with her eyes fixed on her husband. She ground her horsy teeth whilst seeming deep in thought as what to do. Dudley had taken a trip to the kitchen and had returned, his arms laden with crisps, sweets, ice creams and biscuits, making the most of his mother and father's distraction. Tom had moved closer to where Dudley was sitting and was attempting to steal some of the food- but not having much luck!

Tom's attempts to steal the food had not gone unnoticed by Dudley! Picking up a packet of ready salted crisps, Dudley threw them at Tom, hoping to lure him away from his stash. It worked. Tom picked up the crisps and climbed back on the sofa to rejoin Harry, looking pleased with himself. Harry was still staring at the food wondering how long it would be before the other Dursleys noticed Dudley with all the food and wondering whether he should tell them. Dudley, perhaps realising Harry's intentions, threw a packet of crisps at Harry, apparently hoping the same tactics would work on him.

Harry sat in shock at Dudley's actions, and then decided to make the most of it. Grabbing the packet of crisps, he settled down to watch the quality entertainment that was now Vernon Dursley and Wendy Smith.

"YOU CANNOT SERIOUSLY BE CONSIDERING ALLOWING A FIFTEEN- YEAR- OLD BOY TO ADOPT A FIVE- YEAR- OLD!" Vernon's voice was so loud that Harry thought the Weasleys would now know of the adoption.

"I can assure you now, Mr Dursley, that if we didn't think this young man," here she indicated Harry, "stable, I wouldn't be here now!" Turning here back on Uncle Vernon, she said to Harry, " Do you have anyone else to turn to apart from this moron?"

"What do you mean?" Asked Harry.

"I mean, Is there anyone else who can give you emotional and financial support?"

"Er… Yes I suppose." Harry started, unsure of how to word the next part of the sentence. He decided on the obvious. "My Godfather."

There, he'd said the magic words. Uncle Vernon had gone white and sunk down into his chair, whatever he'd been about to say forgotten. This was just the effect Harry had been hoping for. Any mention of Sirius left the Dursley's shaking with fear. Harry was never sure whether it was the fact the Sirius was a wizard or the fact that he was a wanted murderer.

Wendy decided to make full use of Uncle Vernon's silence and get as much talked through with Harry as she could- with no interruptions. "So, about this godfather of yours, is he very supportive?"

Harry smirked at the Dursleys before replying. " Oh yes, _very_ supportive!" '_Ok, so maybe I exaggerated a little, but it's true!_'

Wendy seemed to be accepting Harry's word for it, but she still looked like she needed convincing of something. She sat there for a few minutes, apparently lost in thought.

'_Lost is definitely the right word!_' thought Harry and sniggered.

Havingthought about whatever it was, the Barbie turned to Vernon Dursley who was slowly regaining the colour on his face. "What do you think about Harry's godfather? Do you believe that he will be able to stand by Harry and give him all the help he needs in raising Thomas?"

"BLOODY HELL!" Tom picked up a cushion and started to scream into it.

The Barbie turned to Tom as though he was about to ride through the streets on a dog naked, singing 'little brown jug' at the top of his voice!

Deciding he wasn't, she turned back to Uncle Vernon with a questioning look on her face as if to say, 'well?'.

Uncle Vernon opened his mouth to say something but decided against it after catching Harry's warning look. Harry was strangely satisfied to see Uncle Vernon at a loss for words.

'_Yeah, well, for all he knows, Sirius could suddenly decide to turn up and do something 'freakish', couldn't he? And if he wants to think that, let him. It's not doing me any harm!_'

Having had a moment to rethink his views, Uncle Vernon seemed ready to voice and opinion once again. He didn't, however, seem happy with what he was about to say. "I… Er… that is to say. I think the boy's godfather would be extremely supportive." The disgusted look on his face couldn't have got any worse if Sirius had marched in now and pole danced on the table! At this thought Harry was struggling to keep a straight face. It didn't help that Uncle Vernon's face was getting a shine from all the sweat he was producing.

The Barbie smirked as she asked the next question. "So, Mr Dursley, are you happy for this adoption to go ahead?"

The room went quiet: all the occupants eagerly awaiting the answer to the question. Aunt Petunia gave her husband the 'deer caught in the headlights' look. Dudley tries to cram as much of the food into his fat mouth as was possible to avoid having to send too much back to the kitchen, as he had been caught be his father. Harry leaned back on the sofa, already planning life with Tom whilst Tom was munching on another packet of crisps he had stolen while Dudley wasn't looking, a glimmer of hope in his eyes.

After what seemed like and eternity, a rather resigned Uncle Vernon took in a deep breath and said the three words that changed the fate of the Wizarding world forever.

"Yes, I agree…"

****************************

HaHaHaHaHaHa!!!!

Now that's evil! Don't worry, I've got the next chapter in rough, I just can't be bothered to type it up yet! Oh, ok, It'll be up tomorrow, ok?


	5. Thomas J Potter?

Nagini: Thanks! Cute, huh?

Kandra: Here's more, if ya wanna read that is! Harry sort of knows that Tom is a wizard; it's like a gut instinct. Like how wizards can tell they're not squibs but they're too young too have got their Hogwarts letters. That kind of instinct! And… Dumbledore knows. Could you expect anything else than the great Dumbledore not knowing anything? * Grins * Can't say any more, would give the plot away!

SirianBlack: Oh damn, Padfoot's gonna flame! * Cowers * Eventually reads the rest. Oh… right! Well… ask Mars, that's the genius you want! Hmm… double compliment, thanks!

Shades: How did Tom get that way, you ask? Well, I'm still working the minor details, but it was essential that Harry adopted him, otherwise he would go back to being Voldie, this is a sort of second chance if you like.

Death Eater: * unscrews the lid of the jar to hear music blaring out. It seems Death Eaters having a party * Thanks. Oh and about the state of the jar, they were all out of genie bottles at the supermarket, sorry!

Kenaz Astaroth: Thank you oh great one! Harry and Tom on the couch? Well, you're not far wrong, it's a fudgecake, actually! * Grins * Just wait till Aunt Petunia sees the mess! Ain't I evil? * Starts typing as Kenaz moves closer *

PheonixMan: Now that, I can understand. Thanks, and you might want to sit down so that you can carry on reading. * Grins *

Phoenix Tears Type 6: Ah, it's the genius of the moment! I'm writing, I'm writing, don't worry. Look. * Shows Mars her pen that has been worn out with all the writing * But that would be funny, seeing how Voldie reacts. * Sees the glint in Mars eye * Uh, forget I said that! But you can if you really want, I won't be offended at how many people Voldie kills at reading my fic! LOL! My review? Which one? Sure, you can use it if you want. It was the Lockhart one, right? "Did they say how toned my body is?"

Anon: Maybe he does, maybe he doesn't. Read on to find out…

Brady2003us: back again Harry? Uh, I mean, Brady? Sorry I've been watching too much Harry Potter! Tom does go with Harry; he can't be left with the Dursleys, as he is Harry's responsibility. And as I think I said before, I'm not sure, Dumbledore already knows. Don't worry, it won't be a slash!

**************

"Yes, I agree…"

The Earth shook, the Heavens opened and hell froze over. Well, not quite, but it was a close second for the three Dursleys. All three now looked as if turned to stone at the news that the 'freak' would be adopting a five- year- old who would be going to that 'freak' school and turn out to be another 'freak'! Aren't these people wonderful?

Harry, needless to say, was ecstatic and Tom had now snatched a family sized fudgecake and was attempting to share it with Harry. It wasn't working. As soon as Tom pulled a piece of fudgecake off and tried to give it to Harry, it crumbled up in his hand. Fudgecake could son be seen all over the carpet, the sofa, Tom's clothes, Harry's clothes and, for some strange reason, the Barbie's briefcase! Harry started to make plans for him and Tom to move out of the country because Aunt Petunia would go nuclear when she saw the mess!

The Barbie stood up, clutching a pile of forms, papers, whatever and thrust them at Uncle Vernon. "These are all the legal forms. All you have to do is sign them and the adoption will take place immediately. Everything else will be sorted at our end." This was accompanied by a slightly sadistic smirk.

Turning to Harry, the Barbie started her engine, _again!_ "When your Uncle has finished reading and signing the forms-" Harry choked back a laugh that came out as a hacking cough. "-I'll show you the parts that you need to sign to make the adoption of Thomas legal so that he is known to all as Thomas Potter."

Struck by a sudden thought, Harry tuned out the Barbie who was now making incomprehensible motions with her hands. Looking at Tom, stil attempting to eat the fudgecake (half of which was now splattered on the wall- how had he managed that?) Harry asked: " What's your middle name?"

"Don't have one!" Came the reply grunted through a mouth full of sticky chocolate.

"Well… Do you want one?" 

"Yeah, J!"

"_What?_"

"J"

"J?"

"J as in Jay"

"Why Jay?"

"Why not?"

Harry paused, that was a good point, but still…

"Oh, ok… but why not James or John? Why Jay"

"Because then I can be called TJ, if my middle name's John, everyone will call me T John"

Dudley started laughing at this. A quick cushion to the face soon put a stop to that!

'TJ, but of course' thought Harry. 'Typical five year old logic, if they don't want to have a name based on initials like TJ or PJ, then they want to be called something really weird like 'Dracula' or 'Frankenstein'!' 

"That's cool." Harry said out loud. Then, to the Barbie, "Can you do that?"

"Pardon?" The Barbie had been standing over Uncle Vernon, breathing down his neck as he pored over and signed multiple copies of various forms.

Harry repeated his question.

"Oh, yes. Hang on, I've got the form for that here somewhere." Rummaging through the bag and briefcase, she eventually found the forms taped to her clipboard. Five copies of a name alteration form landed in front of Uncle Vernon who looked close to tears!

Harry chuckled to himself then grabbed the T.V remote. "So, Tom, like watching 'The Simpsons'?"

"Yeah!"

Harry switched over to a channel that was showing new episodes of 'The Simpsons' and for the next half hour, Harry, Tom and even Dudley (!) laughed as they watched Bart chase the next doors cat on a lawnmower (Bart was on the lawnmower, not the cat!) and Krusty The Klown shoot Sideshow Mel out of a cannon time after time.

Uncle Vernon finally interrupted the 'family bonding session' by pushing the forms along the table with an overly exaggerated "FINISHED!"  

The Barbie placed the forms in front of Harry saying "sign here, and here… here… and here." Harry signed form after form thinking that if he liked autographing things he would be in his element!

Finally it was Tom's turn to sign the master document with a great flourish of the letters '_T.J. Potter'_.

The Barbie snatched up the forms and, flicking through them separated them into piles. "Right, this contains all your legal forms, documents, etc." She handed Harry a red ringbinder folder. "And this, this is all our files on Thomas, inoculations, dietry requirements, family history- things like that. It's not very big, as we don't know much about him." If this folder wasn't very big, then Harry didn't particularly want to know what big was. The green ringbinder he'd just been handed had papers falling out of all directions.

"Well, I think that's everything, oh yes… all of Thomas' belongings are in that trunk in the hallway. Nowi must be off, but do keep in touch, we all like to know how everyone is doing. Don't worry Mrs Dursley, I can see myself out!"

Aunt Petunia seemed slightly peeved to say the least. A strange woman had just turned up, drops off another mouth to feed -a mouth that is under the adopted care of the freak!- and leaves, assuming that the Dursleys have this happen to them on a regular basis.

A slam announced that the Barbie had vacated the building. Harry approached Uncle Vernon _very_ cautiously. "Uh… Uncle Vernon?"

A grunt was the reply he got. "

The thing is, Tom needs a bed, do we have one for him?"

Silence.

" I could…" Harry was suddenly cut off by Uncle Vernon's stern reply and a look that gave Harry the impression that all Uncle Vernon wanted to do was lock him in the cupboard under the stairs and never let him out!

"There's one of Dudley's old beds in the attic. You get that trunk upstairs and I'll get it out." This was said very reluctantly as though it was the last thing Uncle Vernon wanted to do. (Which it probably was!)

With that, Vernon Dursley swept out of the front room and up the stairs in an attempt to regain some of his lost pride. Harry stared after him, too amazed he was being (slightly) civil about everything to realise that Tom had been pulling on Harry's shirt for the past five minutes.

 Harry looked down into Tom's upturned face. "What's up, Tom?"

"Call me TJ!" TJ looked sullen, obviously thinking that Harry was going to be as bad as the Barbie.

"Sorry, TJ. What's wrong, anyway?"

"We gonna take my stuff up? It's only what's in the trunk." TJ said uncertainly. He was afraid that Harry was going to tell him off for having too much.

"Come on then, I might as well take it up while I've got muscles!" Harry grinned and started to strike several poses similar to the ones the wrestlers were doing on T.V as Dudley had changed the channel back.

TJ laughed and followed Harry out into the hallway. Harry picked up and end of the trunk and dragged it in the direction of the stairs. 

BANG! Muffled cursing floated down the stairs toward Harry and TJ.

"Guess he found the bed, then!" Laughed Harry.

"You mean the bed found _him_, more like." Answered TJ between giggles.

"Aw well, c'mon, if we hurry, he might still be trapped under it when we get up there!" 

The two ran up the stairs following the sound of cursing. TJ got to the top of the stairs first and collapsed, crying with laughter at the sight. Harry arrived soon after. Upon seeing what TJ was laughing at, Harry collapsed on top of the trunk, which is where Aunt Petunia found them ten minutes later.

"Oh my…Vernon!"


	6. Of Ice cream and Rabbit food

A/N: Sorry it took so long, but I had school, Writers block and Lockhart singing 'I will Survive' to deal with!

Ginny K. Riddle: Thanks, he may look cute, but boy, is he one hell of a menace!

brady2003us: I'm writing, I'm writing, please put the gun down! What happened to Vernon, you ask? *smirks* Well, read on… By the way, TJ WILL be going to Hogwarts, I'm not mean enough to torture TJ by making him stay at the Dursleys.

Shades: He's in a lot of pain, trust me! Harry and TJ will be going to Hogwarts on September 1st, as usual. TJ's birthday is September 2nd, if you wanted to know that.

Kenaz Astaroth: I'm not really one for being tied up, but… if you really want to do me a favour, you could track down Lockhart and tie him up. He's really starting to annoy me!

I'd agree with you there, that did sound wrong! *grins then shrugs* Which part convinced you that TJ is actually five? Was it the 'Frankenstein' thing?

Prophetess of hearts: Perhaps… I can't say too much incase I give everything away!

Kandra: I try to do funnies! More wonderful words coming soon…

Nagini: *grins* What's that supposed to mean? OK, will do.

Npetrenko: More is here

Mars Raven: Whoa, down Mars! * pulls Mars back by the collar * It's about something else!!! Thanks anyway, but I've got to kill you for the Lockhart thing! I'm scarred for life, well who wouldn't be! Whatever you do in Terrible Shock couldn't possibly be worse than that, could it?

And now to the story…

******

A clown bed lay upturned on the floor. The first impression it gave out was that everything was perfectly normal. Upon closer examination it could be seen that the bed wasn't actually resting on the floor, it was resting on the upper part of Uncle Vernon's body, muffled cursing randomly floating out.

Aunt Petunia stood rooted to the spot, horrified. All of a sudden, Dudley's piggy head made an appearance from behind his mother's back. Seeing the bed and his father's legs flailing beneath it, his mouth fell open.

"W… Where's the other half of Dad?" Dudley asked stupidly.

'_Could he get any thicker?_' Thought Harry. '_Well, actually, yes, he could. At least he can form words instead of just grunting like Crabbe and Goyle!_'

No one bothered to answer Dudley's question, they were too busy gaping at the bed (Aunt Petunia) or doubled up laughing. (Harry and TJ)

"GET THIS BLOODY THING OFF ME! NOW!" Uncle Vernon's roar was almost loud enough to make the bed fly off him as it is.

"Well, you heard him!" Shrieked Aunt Petunia at Harry and Dudley. "Get him out of there!"

The two moved forwards grudgingly. Each grabbing an end of the bed they heaved it off, revealing a very red, very mad, Uncle Vernon.

Hauling himself upright with as much pride and dignity as he could muster, Vernon glared at Harry and TJ.

"Now since you seem to find my…my…misfortune so amusing, you can move this bed yourself!" Satisfied, Vernon swept down the stairs, closely followed by Aunt Petunia. 

Dudley looked at the bed before smirking at Harry and thumping down the stairs to re-settle his fat behind in front of the wrestling, again.

"Fat man bouncing!" Harry stared, amazed at the sarcasm with which this had come out of TJ's mouth. Off Harry's look, TJ grinned and gestured to the bed. "Got paint?"

"Can't say I blame you, I wouldn't want to sleep in that either! But don't worry, we won't be here for much longer." Turning the bed the right way up, Harry started to drag it across the hallway to his room.

Getting the bed inside, Harry set about moving his desk, his trunk and the wardrobe so that he could fit the bed in. Finally shoving TJ's bed against the wall, a series of grunts announced that TJ had been dragging the trunk across the landing for the past 10 minutes. Leaving the trunk just inside the doorframe, TJ perched himself on the edge of his new bed and watched as Harry wrestled the trunk into the room, eventually forcing it into a corner.

"So where are we going?" TJ asked, referring to the earlier conversation.

"Oh…uh, to my friend-Ron's for a while- I hope! Then to my school on September 1st " Harry replied offhandedly, not knowing how to explain the idea of a Wizarding school to a five-year-old, even if he wasn't exactly a Muggle.

"Hey- cool!" TJ's attention was distracted by something he saw on Harry's bed. Harry said a silent thanks to whoever saw fit to give a five-year-old the attention span of a goldfish, that is until he saw what TJ was staring at. The invisibility cloak was in full view on Harry's bed!

"Leave it!" Harry warned.

Both Harry and TJ made a dive for the cloak. Harry, for all his seeker reflexes, wasn't fast enough. TJ grabbed the cloak and pulled it over his head, immediately disappearing from view.

"TJ!" Harry shouted. The only answer he got was a giggle and the sound of retreating footsteps. Running out of his bedroom door, Harry could just make out the footfalls pattering down the stairs. Bounding after them, Harry raced into the kitchen where he could see Dudley chasing round a floating tub of ice cream.

Leaping into the path of the ice cream, Harry closed his fingers around an invisible wrist. Pulling the ice cream out of (the still invisible) TJ's grasp and throwing it as hard as he could at Dudley's head, Harry raced out of the kitchen and up the stairs to his room, dragging TJ along behind him.

Getting into his room- '_No, wait, it's our room now!_' Harry reminded himself. He whipped round and pulled off the cloak to reveal a mischievous looking TJ who grinned and flashed him the thumbs up.

"What the hell was that all about?" Harry asked.

"Fat boy looked like he could use some exercise, I was just helping him to gain an appetite!" Replied TJ in what he hoped was an innocent voice.

"Hmm…" Harry trailed off, suddenly realising the implications of raising a five-year-old were more serious than he first would have thought. "Anyway, we still have to get this stuff sorted."

Harry and TJ spent the next hour sorting out the room, rearranging furniture and trunks, during which Harry found a wax-sealed Gringotts envelope in TJ's trunk.

Tearing the envelope open, Harry found a golden vault key stamped with the numbers '314' and a statement that said TJ's current balance stood at over…one million Galleons?!

'_Surely there must be a mistake,_' Harry thought. He decided to query it the next time he was in Diagon Alley.

*****

A knock on the door some time later signified that dinner was ready.

Harry and TJ dawdled downstairs and entered the kitchen to find that Aunt Petunia was serving up a salad as Dudley was still (supposed to be) on his Smeltings diet.

Taking a seat at the table, TJ was presented with his plate of salad while Harry had his shoved his face, with a glare that said plainly "argue, and you starve for the rest of the summer!"

Dinner passed fairly uneventful aside from TJ pushing the food around his plate, muttering "I am NOT a rabbit, so why are they feeding me like one?"

After choking down a meagre portion of fruit salad for dessert, the pair marched up to their room and found a snowy owl perched on the desk looking very indignant.

"Hedwig!" Harry roared, bounding across the room to pick her up.

Unburdening her of the two letters she had tied to her leg, he placed her in her cage so that she could eat and rest.

Flopping down on the bed, Harry examined the letters. The first one, he recognised as bearing Ron's untidy scrawl. The other was heavier and…had the Hogwarts crest on the back? Harry was worried. He didn't usually get a Hogwarts letter this early in the summer. What if it was to do with Voldemort? Or worse still, what if he wasn't allowed to return to Hogwarts this year because he'd adopted TJ.

With shaking hand, Harry started to tear open the Hogwarts letter…

TBC


	7. Letters

Kaylin: What makes ya think that Dumbledore doesn't already know? He's a wily old goat, that one. Thanks for the tip; I'll just have to sort my excitable self out.

Brady2003us: evil Slytherins, huh? Well, I have to agree with you on that one. Trust me, something will happen on the Hogwarts Express that will make the Slytherins realise that TJ is not to be messed with! TJ will stay at Hogwarts during the day; he'll follow the Gryffindors around and get set easy tasks by the teachers.

By the way, if you smack me with the stick, how can I get any more story done? *Smirks*

Kenaz Astaroth: thank you very much. * Bows to the applauding audience* Stares at the bound and gagged Lockhart. Hmm…

Shades: Malfoy will definitely be in this, and won't he wish he wasn't! Oh, and if you want to know how bad TJ's gonna get, imagine Harry, Ron and Hermione, mixed in with a bit of Malfoy, with a hell of a lot of Marauders plus the Weasley Twins.

Kandra: Well, I'm sorry to disappoint you, but we won't see their reactions entirely until they all meet up at Diagon Alley, we'll see a bit of Ron's now, but not much. To tell the truth, I haven't entirely figured the reactions out yet, or what they're going to spend TJ's money on.

Silvertenshi: Who doesn't love the adorable TJ?

And now, I'm sure you don't want me to babble so onwards…

*****

Emptying the contents of the Hogwarts letter onto his lap, Harry poked through them. He found three sheets of parchment, two tickets and a badge.

Picking up the tickets, Harry recognised them as tickets to board the Hogwarts Express. Puzzled, Harry picked up the badge. It was silver and had a 'P' on it, just like Percy's prefect badge did when Harry met him in his first year. 

_What is going on?_ Harry wondered. Picking up the sheets of parchment he began to read, hoping to gain some answers.

Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry 

_Dear Mr Potter,_

_Please note that the school term starts on September 1st, as per usual. Please find enclosed two tickets for the Hogwarts Express, A list of school supplies and a prefect badge._

_The Hogwarts Express leaves platform nine and three quarters at exactly 11 o'clock am. Please be punctual._

_As a Gryffindor prefect you will be expected to uphold the name of the school to the younger pupils. Note that this is a privilege, not a right and can be withdrawn at any time. Prefects have a compartment to themselves at the front of the train, you are required to sit in their for at least the first half of the journey._

_The first password for the entrance to Gryffindor Tower is 'Doodle Bug'. This will be changed monthly, and it is your role as prefects to confer and decide on what it should be changed to._

_Have a nice summer and we look forward to seeing you on September1st._

_Yours sincerely,_

_Minerva McGonagall_

_Deputy Headmistress_

Harry stared at the letter in shock and amazement. He wasn't going to be expelled and…he was a prefect? Wow!

Looking over the next sheet, which happened to be his school list he saw that it was usual books; The Standard Book of Spells Volume 5, the latest novelty book for Care of Magical Creatures, etc. Nothing interesting there, except, perhaps the DADA book: 'Overthrowing the Dark Arts' by Artemis Chase. Harry figured that this addition to the list was to prepare people to deal with Voldemort, after all, the Wizarding World couldn't be that ignorant of the occurring attacks.

Harry shrugged off the thought as it was starting to bring memories of the third task back. Reaching for the last sheet of parchment, Harry did a double take upon realising whom the handwriting belonged to. 

The elegant script of Albus Dumbledore flowed across the sheet of parchment and down the other side. The letter read:

_Dear Harry,_

_I'm sure that by now you will have read the other contents of this envelope. May I be the first to congratulate you on becoming a prefect, your mother and father would have been so proud of you. However, I am allowing myself to become side tracked. I am not writing just to check up on you; I have some business that needs to be attended to._

_I am well aware of the fact that you have adopted a young boy during your short stay at the Dursleys-_

'So I regret to inform you that you cannot return to Hogwarts this year!' Harry thought, glumly.

-_Now, don't get me wrong, I am not writing to say that you have been thrown out of Hogwarts; my only intention is to make arrangements for Thomas' stay at Hogwarts._

_I am also sure that you are wary of the reactions you will get from the staff and students alike once term begins-_

Harry paused, he hadn't really thought about that.

-_So this is what I am proposing. I have informed the staff that you now have a son. As you can imagine, many of them jumped to the wrong conclusion, with Professor Snape at the lead of the queue-_

Harry grinned; he could imagine all too well what Snape had thought. Probably used it as an excuse to try and get him expelled as per usual.

-_I managed to placate them by explaining that Thomas was a distant relation on your mother's side, whose parents were magical and, as the only magical relation that Thomas has left, you had no choice but to adopt him. Thus, he was your legal son. I would like for you to stick to this story, if possible._

_But anyway, everything that I want to cover cannot be explained in a letter. These were the main reasons for writing. I am sure you will also be pleased to know that you have permission to spend your summer in the Leaky Cauldron in Diagon Alley. If you wish to make use of this arrangement, please use the Knight Bus as a means of Transportation._

_Enjoy the rest of your holidays._

_Yours sincerely,_

_Albus Dumbledore._

_PS. When you arrive at Hogwarts bring yourself and Thomas up to my office and we'll discuss further arrangements._

Shocked, and actually quite pleased with these arrangements, Harry threw the letter to one side and picked up the note bearing Ron's scrawl.

_Harry, _

_I've just heard, Dumbledore just owled Mum. So what's his name? How old is he? Can he do any magic yet? Are you sure he's not a Muggle? Oh, wait don't tell me, I want to find out for myself._

_S when are you going to Diagon Alley? Mum said that you were allowed to stop there but she's going to owl Dumbledore to see if you can come home with us._

_See you later Mate!_

_Ron._

_PS. I think Fred and George are up to something. They brought me new dress robes and have been in their room all the time. They won't tell anyone, not even me! Mum thinks that Weasleys Wizard Wheezes is making a re-appearance._

Harry grinned then picked up a quill and started to pen a reply.

_Ron,_

_Aren't we enthusiastic? Anyway, have Fred and George said anything at all? Never mind. We're going to the Leaky Cauldron later as I feel that the sooner we can get away from the Dursleys, the better._

_So when are you all going to Diagon Alley? I'll introduce you to TJ then, if you really want me to. _

_Got to go, I've got our stuff to pack yet._

_Harry._

Satisfied with his reply, Harry gave the letter to Hedwig who clamped it in her beak and set off after she'd been told where to go. Closing the window, Harry whipped round to see TJ resting on his bed reading the Hogwarts letter.

"See anything you like?"

"Yeah, that man, he was going on about you leaving, wasn't he?" TJ's voice showed no emotions, yet his eyes gave his feelings away. He felt lonely and scared that Harry was about to abandon him.

"He was." Glimpsing the dejected look on TJ's face, Harry continued. "What would you say if I were to ask you if you wanted to get out of here?"

TJ didn't bother to answer, he just leapt off the bed and fastened himself around Harry's waist, once again back into full-blown hyper five-year-old mode. Harry had to prise him off in order to be able to start throwing things into his trunk.

TJ decided to make himself useful by sitting gazing at a book that had fallen out of Harry's trunk as he opened it. That suited Harry just fine. If it took 'Flying with the Cannons' to keep TJ quiet, then he owed Ron big time. 

Uncle Vernon decided to barge in as Harry was packing last minute things. The sight of TJ reading a wizard's book made his face turn an awful pale green colour, but the colour soon returned as he saw what Harry was doing.

"BOY! What do you think you are doing?"

"Packing." Harry answered calmly. "I'm going to Diagon Alley and then to the Weasleys for the summer. I've got to go to Diagon Alley first because I'm meeting Sirius there." This was said without Harry looking up at Uncle Vernon once, knowing that because he had mentioned Sirius, Uncle Vernon was powerless.

"But don't worry, I can make my own way there, under cover of darkness of course."

Fear flashed into Uncle Vernon's face and ha all but ran out of the door and down the stairs. Harry shrugged and turned back to the trunk.

*****

The grandfather clock in the hallway of number four struck seven PM. 

Harry and TJ manoeuvred two trunks and an owl cage down the stairs and left them at the foot. The commotion has drawn the three Dursleys out from the front room and they were standing in the doorframe watching. Harry noted with some relief that they weren't going to try and stop him from leaving.

"Well, I think that's everything." Harry said to no one in particular.

With last, mocking waves at the Dursleys, Harry and TJ made their way out of the front door and down the road to where it was darker.

Still aware of the Dursleys watching them, Harry felt silly sticking out his right hand to flag the bus. They stood there for a minute and nothing happened. Scornful laughter floated down the street towards them. Wondering if he'd done something wrong, Harry went to stick his right hand out again when, with a bang, the Knight Bus appeared in front of them. A scream and bang announced that the Dursleys had decided to go back to watching the T.V.

Harry didn't give Stan a chance to greet or even step off the bus. He just thrust some gold in his hand, told him where they were headed, and climbed on the bus in search of a bed, TJ in tow.

A bang threw Harry onto a bed and TJ on top of his trunk. The Knight Bus had been and now they were getting far away from the Dursleys…again!

[A/N] Vernon screamed like a BABY! Coward. Is it just me, or does anyone else think that the Dursleys are all wimps underneath? 


	8. Reactions

A/N Helloooo! I'm not dead, although I'm guessing that the wait will make some people want to kill me! LOL! Well, I've nothing useful to say here, except: sorry if anyone seems ooc here, but how can you write something like this with everybody in character, when you've nothing to go on? Oh yeah -  **HAPPY CHRISTMAS EVERYBODY!**

*****

"Here y'are Neville, and here's one for you too, Thomas." Stan's cheery voice reverberated through the hollow Knight Bus.

Harry and TJ were ushered onto beds behind Ernie who gave them a toothless grin and blasted the bus off to Dover Port with a big 'bang'. Harry found that Ernie's driving hadn't improved any, and trees, cars and houses were diving out of the way.

After about an hour, Stan went off to wake up Monsieur Dubois, who was to take a connecting portkey out to Calais.

"YOU'RE LATE! YOU'VE MISSED YOUR PORTKEY!!!!" Yelled Stan. 

Harry had found that Stan's favourite wake up call was to yell down the poor unsuspecting sleeper's ear. That's how he'd learned half of his curse words.

TJ started to doze off after a tirade of mumbles all involving 'bloody stupid people who can't even get my name right!'

It was about forty-five minutes later that Stan tapped Harry on the shoulder; bringing Harry out of the trance he had slipped into.

"Leaky Cauldron, Neville. Should I wake Thomas?" Stan said softly.

"NO!" Yelled Harry, "Uh, I mean, no, it's okay, I'll do it. I wouldn't want to put you to any trouble."

Stan shrugged and wandered off down the bus to find their luggage. Harry crouched down by TJ's bed and whispered to him lightly, attempting to not wake the hag snoring in the bed next to TJ's. He needn't have worried for the hag gave a loud snort and turned so that her back was towards Harry.

TJ sat up, rubbed his eyes sleepily and yawned. When his eyes had focused in onto Harry, he grinned and leapt out, collapsing on the floor as his legs gave way.

Harry smiled, amused and picked TJ up, carrying him off of the bus setting him down onto the pavement outside the Leaky Cauldron. As Harry looked around for their luggage, it dawned on Harry what Stan was like with bags and trunks.

"DUCK!" Harry threw himself at TJ, sending them both flying to the floor just in time.

Two trunks flew over where Harry's and TJ's heads had been a few seconds previous. Hedwig's cage – with Hedwig inside! – came whooshing across soon after. The cage burst open upon making contact with the ground. Hedwig squawked indignantly and took off for refuge.

Harry pulled TJ up from the ground at the same time that the Knight Bus disappeared.

"STUPID! Is all the buses like that?" Asked TJ.

Harry felt like correcting him about the use of his grammar but managed to stop himself at the last moment.

"Shall we go in then?" TJ paled at Harry's innocent enough question. He steeled himself to be faced with an army of monstrous wizards bearing evil laughs and things that can only happen in nightmares.

Dragging the two trunks up the pathway, Harry left TJ to bring Hedwig's cage.

Checking that TJ was right behind him, Harry pushed open the door to the entrance of Diagon Alley. The chatter of everybody inside immediately hit them. Harry bounced inside; glad to be back around others of his kind. TJ slunk in, watching the crowds warily. He followed Harry up to the bar, where Tom the barkeeper was waiting for them.

"Hi Tom, we'd like a room please." 

"Already sorted Mr Potter." Holding up a hand to stop Harry's protests, Tom carried on. "I received an owl from Albus Dumbledore this morning. A double room has been paid for until September 1st in the name of Mr Harry Potter." Handing Harry a key, he finished his tirade. "Room fourteen, if you'll leave your things just there, I'll have somebody take them up." Tom then went to the other side of the bar to serve another customer, signifying that no arguments could be started.

Harry sighed, piled the trunks in the corner, placed the owl cage on top and herded TJ off to look at the menu when:

"HARRY! Hey Harry, over here mate!" The freckled face of Ron Weasley towered over many of the other patrons in the Leaky Cauldron. He laughed and beckoned Harry over.

Harry dodged around crowds of cackling hags and scheming goblins keeping a tight grip on TJ's hand. Falling level with the crowds of Weasleys, he was drawn into a bone crushing hug by Mrs Weasley and then each of the other Weasleys, with the exception of Ginny, who gave Harry a quick kiss on the cheek and drew back, blushing furiously.

Realising that someone was missing, Harry stepped aside to reveal an extremely scared TJ by now.

"Guys, this is TJ. TJ, this is Mr Weasley, Mrs Weasley, Ron, Ginny, Percy, Fred, George and Bill, who is working over here now. He used to work in Egypt but now he, um…doesn't."

"Hi." TJ's voice cracked as he clutched Harry's hand as though it were a lifeline.

The Weasleys looked at each other and then back at TJ, an approving smile on each of their faces.

"Hi, TJ, I'm Ron, Harry's best friend…um…." Ron seemed unsure of what to say. He didn't get a chance to say much as he was elbowed out of the way by Fred and George who curtseyed to TJ and acted as though he was the king. TJ found the twin's antics hilarious and was on the floor crying with laughter.

Molly Weasley sat the twins on chairs away from TJ and each other. The rest of the Weasleys were busy examining TJ and introducing themselves. Harry took this opportunity to talk to Ron in private.

"So have you heard from 'Mione at all?" Harry asked; he hadn't had much contact with everyone during the summer.

"Yeah." Ron's voice took on a bitter edge. "She's in Bulgaria with _Vicky_!" He spat out the last word, he still couldn't get over the fact that he thought Hermione was abandoning them.

"Oh." Harry hurried to change the subject. A look at TJ, who was nestled on Mr Weasleys knee, gave him inspiration. " So what do you think about TJ?" 

"He seems cool, if a little nervous."

"I don't think being in that Orphanage did him any good, Ron"

TBC……

Sorry about cutting it off there, I need to sort some things out.

Kandra: The Dursleys WILL suffer, that just may have to wait until the next summer. It is coming though.

Mars Raven: Hi Mars, *blushes* thanks, I'm flattered

Npetrenko: this okay?

( person with no name): I'm working on a site with art and fics and stuff, but I'm not that good a drawer, so TJ may not come out like I want him to!

Shades: You'll see……And Skeeter's in the jar, but she'll make an appearance, somewhere

Kenaz Astaroth: Look out Lockhart! * grins* Don't worry about it, everyone needs a break, right?

Whitethorn: Answer your question?

Brady2003us: put…the…stick…down.

E.R: I'm here, I'm here

Phoenix G Fawkes: Harry didn't show his surprise over the letter as this sort of stuff gets worked out in the end. Thanks, I liked this plot too.

(Another person who insisted on leaving no name): Don't die, I'd hate a death on my conscience!

Sailor-Knight Shadowstar: Cheers

Another A/N: Does anyone feel like writing the scene where Dumbledore tells the staff about TJ, cos I'd love to see that!


	9. Diagon Alley

Hello again, Padfoot Rocks is very much back! *Dodges flying death threats* So, come on, who has the 'Chamber of Secrets' DVD / VHS and has most of the script memorised? I know I have, and yes, I do know I've been extremely lazy, I'm very sorry for the long wait.

CALLING ALL ARTISTS HERE: Hey, I'm in the middle of creating a website with fiction and art etc, buuuut, I can't draw! I know, it's a shame. So, those of you who can, *takes deep breath* if you want to draw some TLS pics and perhaps e-mail them to me, it would be greatly appreciated, and encouraged, so what are you waiting for?

************

Harry, TJ and Ron took a slow walk down Diagon Alley. Harry and Ron were eating strawberry ice creams, and TJ, in true five-year-old fashion, had bolted his down and shot off to Quality Quidditch Supplies, which had fast become his favourite shop.

"Harry, Red, come on you fossils!"

Harry groaned, when he got his hands on Fred and George, he'd kill them, or perhaps send them off to Voldemort with a note stating to not go easy on them. Harry paused, that was a nasty thing to think.

Hang on, what was up with Voldemort? In the first three weeks into the holidays, Death Eater attacks had shot through the roof and none of the lies from the Ministry of Magic could cover up what was really happening. The Wizarding World had finally woken up, and the results weren't pretty – denial, anger, searching for the scapegoats, and finally, acceptance.

A prod in the side from Ron broke Harry out of his thoughts. Harry turned to see Ron grinning at him. "We'd better catch up before his _lordship_ takes offence at being ignored by us mere mortals!"

Harry laughed, wolfed down the rest of his ice cream and followed Ron to QQS.

"Wow… look at that…can I have one…wow, I want those robes…oh look, the new Cannons training kit….Harry, please?" TJ had his face pressed to the glass and he was giving the Quidditch supplies a hungry look.

Harry sighed, the last time he'd had this talk with TJ, they'd spent half an hour arguing. Deciding he didn't want to waste any time, Harry motioned to Ron, who picked TJ up and threw him over his shoulder. As they strode along to Flourish and Blotts, TJ's shouts carried along the streets.

"RED! How could you? Put me down! Harry!"

And that was how the day started for Harry Potter, The Boy Who Lived and Was Now a Father!

********

Harry sat in his room at the Leaky Cauldron smiling to himself. He pulled a MiniMaster TrainingBroomä out from under the bed along with the new Cannons training robes.

TJ had become quite the Chudley fan since they had arrived at Diagon Alley. Ron, of course, had encouraged this and provided TJ with an ample supply of Cannons posters, information and random facts. Harry was glad for this because it gave TJ a brief introduction to the Magical World, but it also gave Harry a chance to see how TJ mixed with other people.

TJ was now in the lounge of the Leaky Cauldron, listening to Ron describe the 

Quidditch World Cup that had taken place last year. Harry took this opportunity to wrap TJ's birthday presents without his knowledge.

He had just finished wrapping the robes and started on the broomstick when Fred and George burst into the room. Harry leapt to his feet, thinking it was an attack from the looks on the twins' faces when they grinned and closed the door.

"Sit down, Harry, we just need a word, that's all!" Fred said, perching himself on the bed.

Harry re-seated himself on the floor and pulled the broomstick back towards him, keeping a wary eye on the twins. George crossed the room and sat on the bed next to Fred.

"Like we said, Harry, we wanted to talk." Continued George. "It's about the money you gave us. Now – " He held up a hand to stop Harry's protests. "-That's why we're here now, this isn't something to be discussed in public-"

"-Mum would kill everyone if she knew-"

"-So we want to make a suggestion."

Harry finished wrapping the broomstick, stuck a label on it and put it at the bottom of his trunk in order to insure that TJ couldn't come across it by accident. He straightened up, locked his trunk and pushed it back into a corner. "Does no one know?" He asked.

Fred shook his head. "We want to keep this between you, me and George, until we can get Weasleys Wizard Wheezes off the ground. So we came here to ask – no, scratch that – tell you, that you are a partner in this business. It is your money that we're working off after all."

George picked up where Fred left off, leaving no room for Harry to interrupt. "You can be the silent partner, but you're going to be a part of the voting, testing etcetera. I mean, you can test the things on Malfoy, give everybody a laugh."

Fred picked the trail up again. "You get a third of the income, but you have to pitch in. Now, George and myself have to be off. We'll see you later, your royal highness!" 

Fred and George bowed their way out of the room. Fred poked his head back around the door a minute later.

"Oh yeah," he muttered. "Almost forgot. Mum had sent us up here to say that you have the green light to come to ours for the last two weeks. We're leaving tomorrow, make sure you're ready." And with that, the door snapped shut and the twins voice's faded as they walked down the corridors.

Harry looked around the room and sighed. At least he'd been given some warning and thank Merlin that he'd got everything that he'd need for the new school year. Now to start packing, better start with those books over there….

Short chapter, I know, but I had a bit of a mental block, but at least I've sorted out what I'm doing now. Before I forget, Ron and Hermione are also Prefects, it just slipped my mind and I completely forgot to mention it before, silly me! Next chapter should be up roughly in the next few days!

RastalinofMetallica: Thank you. I can just picture it too…. "POTTER HAS A WHAT! Albus, you cannot be serious!?"

Shadow: You talk like you want me to be hit by a car! *grins*

Npetrenko: Your wish is my command oh wise one!

Kandra: Yup, it's a very Gred and Forge thing to do, isn't it? And I've been neglecting the poor twins, soooo; we'll see more of them throughout the story, tee hee. I might do a TJ p.o.v later on, maybe in Hogwarts, I'm not certain yet.

Brady2003us: I have no idea when I update Brady, it depends on three things- 1) my mood at the time, 2) writers block status and 3) How much stuff I should be doing but am trying to avoid. I'll look at your stories when I get a chance, FF.NET is being a bit of an arse at the mo, it won't let me on! Grrr…

ER: Oh, master, please have a chill pill. TJ will go to classes with Harry at the start as I want to torture the teachers, but then, he'll probably end up with Madame Pomfrey or Dumbledore, I'm not sure. Thanks for the compliment…. Just, don't hurt me, okay?

Lelastar: Hey, what's a little rush between author and friends… uh, stalkers… or dangerous people? Y'know what, I'm digging a hole for myself here, I'll just shut up!

Kami Potter: Thank you very much, can't promise on the update front though, things keep cropping up!

Melissa Lupin: Thanks

Katini Petitedra: Cheers. It's all gonna hit the roof when they find out, but I haven't decided how to reveal it yet.

Lokia: Challenges are good for one thing, you write a story using someone else's plot bunny, and it's not copying- it's art! Amazing!

BookMaster3000: Yessir, right away sir!


	10. The Burrow

Hey all! I know it's been a while, but my computer has been playing up big time - no excuse, I know. So I'm trying this in Notepad, dunno how well it'll turn out, guess I'll find out soon enough.  
  
Oh- and another thing: Thank you to all of my wonderful reviewers, I'm sorry I can't reply to anyone at the moment, but you won't be forgotten in the next chapter. Here we go,  
  
Chapter 10 - The Burrow  
  
'Thomas appears to be a very strange character. Ever since he appeared on our doorstep a week ago, we have been learning new things about him all of the time. He refuses to mix with other children, is very bright and has a rather unnerving fixation with myths - especially subjects involving magic.  
  
Thomas maintains the belief that he is five-years-old. He has the physical capabilities of this age and yet, his intellect is at a much higher level. However, due to the fact that we can find no records of a 'Thomas', we have collected what data we could and have used this to try to fill in the blanks.  
  
When questionned, Thomas keeps mentioning 'September 2nd'. Having been able to discern nothing of this date, we have taken this to be Thomas' birthday. When the subject of family is approached, Thomas clams up and refuses to speak. Could this be a sign of domestic violence? If so, has Thomas run away to avoid conflict within the household?  
  
As concerning Thomas' attitude towards staff, in particular our chief residential carer, Wendy Smith....'  
  
"Harry, we're here mate, c'mon!"  
  
Harry shut TJ's psychological report that was in amongst the rubbish....sorry \forms\ that the Barbie had given him and climbed out of the car. He had been so immersed in reading the file again, just to try and understand what TJ's life had been like, that he'd been seated in the Weasley's car for ten minutes, not realising that they had reached their destination.  
  
TJ's high pitched yells of delight floated across the grounds to where Harry was stood. Harry smiled happily, feeling slightly alarmed at how quick TJ had grown on him for the short while he'd been around.  
  
'A boy is for life, Potter!' He thought to himself.  
  
Harry shook his head to clear his thoughts, it wouldn't do well to be declared mad and sent to St Mungo's now, would it? And talking - or at least thinking - to yourself was definately considered madness. He shut the car door and ambled up to the house.  
  
(The next morning)  
  
"More food dear?" TJ nodded frantically and grinned through a mouthful of bacon as he watched Molly Weasley scrape a mountain of breakfast onto his already groaning plate. Molly then whipped around and started piling up more food onto Harry's plate, muttering darkly under her breath about 'those blasted Muggles'.  
  
"So Thomas -" TJ scowled. "- looking forwards to seeing Hogwarts in all of its majestical glory?"  
  
TJ looked at Percy like he'd gone mad. "What do you mean, Weatherby?" He was cut off by the twins sniggers through the name they'd introduced Percy as. Harry and Ron swallowed giggles from the sidelines.  
  
Percy carried on as though he'd not heard what TJ had called him. "Hogwarts. It's the most prestigious magical academy-"  
  
"Oh stop waffling, Weatherby!" The twins cut in, and Percy's ears turned red at their comments. They proceeded to explain where and what Hogwarts was, with much curtesying and bowing to TJ, who was in hysterics at their antics. Harry and Ron purposely avoided looking at each other to try and fight their laughing fits. Mr Weasley looked mildly amused and Percy looked ready to either hex the twins or storm out, humiliated.  
  
Mrs Weasley stepped in and hit the twins with her ladle. "Boys! What sort of an example are you setting to TJ? And Fred, don't belittle your brother like that!"  
  
"Fred," George put on a high falsetto. "Don't belittle you brother like that-" He caught his mother's murderous look and trailed off. He decided not to push his mother any further and apologised to Percy.  
  
Fred apologised to Percy not long after, sending a huge wink towards TJ as he did so.  
  
"So what are you planning on doing today?" Asked Mr Weasley.  
  
"We thought we'd go up to the orchard later, maybe play Quidditch or just relax up there, you know." Replied Ron.  
  
Mr Wealsey nodded and breakfast continued in silence, save for the occasional polite comment. One by one, people finished their breakfasts and left the kitchen area until only Harry and TJ were left at the table. TJ finished his breakfast and picked at Harry's plate, intending to help him finish quicker.  
  
"So, you're playing Quidditch later?" TJ asked, already knowing the answer. On Harry's nod, he continued. "And if I was gonna play, I'd need to borrow a broom or something -"  
  
Harry cut him off. "TJ, how many times have I been through this? There is no way that I'm letting you near a broom until you can actually fly!" TJ's face dropped and Harry felt extremely guilty. TJ's face changed and help the 'puppy dog pleading look' until Harry gave in. "Alright, if you're good, I might ask Ron if I can borrow his Shooting Star to teach you - but no promises!"  
  
TJ's face brightened up and he scampered up the stairs. Harry barely had time to wonder what he was up to when TJ came crashing down the stairs, Ron in tow, clutching the Firebolt and the Shooting Star.  
  
Harry opened his mouth to question what was going on, but Ron beat him to it. "Someone-" He motioned at TJ "- is very eager to be good and get on a broomstick."  
  
TJ stuck his tongue out at Ron, Ron stuck his tongue out in reply. Harry rolled his eyes and pushed the remains of his breakfast at TJ who wolfed them down.  
  
Harry stood up, took his broom from Ron and grabbed his jacket from the back of the chair. "Quidditch anyone?"  
  
"YEAH!" Screeched TJ and shot out the door.  
  
Ron watched him go, astounded. "Does he even know where he's going?"  
  
Harry shook his head. "Doubt it, he'll yell for us in a minute so he can follow."  
  
As if on cue, TJ yelled for the two. "C'mon, Harry, Red, c'mon!"  
  
Harry gave Ron an 'I told you so' look and went outside. Ron laughed, slung his broom over his shoulder and trudged out, shutting the door behind himself.  
  
***********************************************************  
  
"Up...up.....UP!" TJ was having no luck in getting Ron's Shooting Star to jump into his hand.  
  
Ron, TJ and Harry were in a secluded area of the orchard away from prying eyes. TJ had only let the two teens play Quidditch for half an hour before he started whining and clamouring to be taught to fly. Ron had been given Harry's Firebolt and was currently hovering twenty feet up. The idea was, that if TJ managed to fly off somewhere, the Firebolt would overtake the Shooting Star and Ron could fly TJ back down, but nothing had happened for the past ten minutes and TJ was getting frustrated.  
  
"UP! Why won't it work?" TJ looked close to tears, so Harry took the broom from him and laid it on the ground.  
  
"Up." The broom jumped straight into Harry's hand and TJ's jaw dropped.  
  
"How-"  
  
"If you hold back, even the slightest bit, it won't work." Harry placed the broom in front of TJ. "Now try again, but don't hold back. Nothing can happen, that Shooting Star cannot get even half the acceleration of my Firebolt. Any sign of trouble and Ron'll be right beside you, okay?"  
  
TJ nodded and stuck his right hand out. "UP."  
  
The broom jumped into TJ's hand with one smooth movement. TJ grinned and looked at Harry for a complement.  
  
"Great! See, no problems. Now, hold it like this." Harry showed TJ how to mount the broom and adjusted his grip, only to re-adjust it when he remembered that TJ was left-handed.  
  
"After three, kick hard from the ground with your foot." Harry waved to Ron to show him to get ready.  
  
Ron nodded, dropped five feet and lowered himself to the broom, ready to move fast if needed.  
  
"1 2 3 - go!"  
  
TJ kicked hard from the ground. Instantly, the broom started to rise very quickly. TJ yelped and threw his weight onto the front of the broom, leveling it out. He came to a stop in line with Harry's head.  
  
Harry reached up and pulled TJ down a little so he could talk to him. "Fast reflexes, I think Ron was getting ready to chase you." TJ grinned and waved at Ron, who looped around and waved back. "Anyway," Harry continued, "have a fly around, but don't go too high. I'm going to sit over there and watch you."  
  
The next two hours were passed with Ron chasing TJ through the trees. There were points when Harry worried that TJ would hit a tree or fly to high up and be in sight of the Muggle village below. Luckily, Ron always managed to pull TJ away.  
  
"Oi, Ron, mum wants you and his Royal Highness inside." Fred and George appeared behind Harry, who jumped as he hadn't heard them approaching.  
  
Ron landed and dismounted very gracefully whilst TJ lost control and fell in a heap at George's feet. George laughed and bent down to pick him up, brushing mud and dirt off his robes.  
  
Ron gave Harry his Firebolt back, mounted his Shooting Star and waited for TJ to climb on the back before flying back to the Burrow.  
  
"Get on your broom, Harry, and follow us." Fred and George were hovering on their brooms that they must have hidden in the trees.  
  
"Why?" Asked Harry, getting on his broom and flying up to hover beside them.  
  
"We have to talk things further over, and we can't do that here." Was all Harry would get out of them before they flew in the opposite direction to The Burrow.  
  
Harry sighed and turned his broom to follow the twins.  
  
********  
  
Next: Weasleys Wizard Wheezes makes a detailed apearance and Hermione comes to the Burrow.  
  
Okay, I have two things to say:  
  
1) This is obviously going to be an AU now, since it isn't going to follow Order of the Phoenix in ANY way. (By that I mean plotwise. Certain details may apear, but no major spoilers)  
  
2) The new Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher. Who do you think it should be?  
  
* Remus Lupin (An old favourite)  
  
* Mad Eye Moody (The real Mad Eye)  
  
* Nymphadora Tonks (For all the Tonks fans out there - myself included)  
  
* Someone else? Who? (Anybody who mentions Umbridge WILL be shot!) 


	11. Interlude The Staff Meeting

Two chapter in as many days....wow, I'm on a roll! Okay, so, as it stands, Remus Lupin seems to be the most popular choice for DADA teacher with Tonks only one vote behind as far as I can tell! And to the three or four people who suggested Umbridge, I have my gun and I am about to hunt you all down! Lol! Anyway, Umbridge can't be the DADA teacher unless she comes back as a ghost...and you know why? Because poor, dear Dolores was captured and killed by Death Eaters in the same raid that forced the Ministry (in particular Fudge) to accept that Voldemort was back! *evil grin*  
  
This isn't another chapter to the story, it's basically the scene in which Dumbledore tells the staff about TJ, so it won't be as long as some of the other chapters. Enjoy!  
  
Interlude - The staff meeting  
  
The main staff meeting of the summer was well under way. All of the staff were there, clutching cups of tea that were in varying stages of drinkability.  
  
Looking around at his staff, who were all slumped low in their chairs, wishing they were anywhere but in Dumbledore's office, Dumbledore decided to let loose the real reason for calling the meeting. He felt sure that his staff had listened to enough of his small talk about lesson plans and the like.  
  
He stood up. This seemed to inject some life into the staff who gazed up at him blearily. He cleared his throat, now wondering how to phrase his news. "I - er - I have an announcement." He stopped talking, trying to get his composure back before he carried on.  
  
The staff collectively sat up, their interest sparked by the unsure tone in the headmaster's normally calm demeanor.  
  
"It concerns Harry Potter." Albus had got his voice back under control and had thoughts and excuses whirling through his mind.  
  
Severus Snape sat bolt upright awaiting news that he could use against Potter. Torn between out of character pity and his characteristic sneer at the boy, he decided to go with the unfailable latter and raised a scornful eyebrow.  
  
Dumbledore pointedly ignored the Slytherin head of house and braced himself for the outburst that was bound to follow his news. "Getting right to the point," he started cautiously. "Harry Potter will not be the only Potter to be attending Hogwarts this year."  
  
A room full of blank faces greeted his statement.  
  
Dumbledore sighed, for a group of trained professionals, his staff could be awfully slow at times. "He has a son," he said simply and waited for the news to sink in.  
  
For a while there was silence in the room until -   
  
"ALBUS, YOU CANNOT BE SERIOUS!" As predicted, Severus Snape was on his feet and yelling his objections. Dumbledore waited for him to finish what he was trying to 'say' before interrupting him. "I ALWAYS SAID THAT BOY WAS TROUBLE BUT YOU NEVER LISTENED AND NOW YOU PROVE ME RIGHT BY SAYING THAT HE'S ACTUALLY REPRODUCED?" Snape broke off, breathing heavily, allowing Dumbledore to step in.  
  
"No, Severus, the boy is not Harry's biological son. Harry has adopted the boy as of two days ago. I, myself, oversaw the paperwork."  
  
At this, Snape shut up and sank down into his chair, shooting venomous glares at Minerva McGonagall, who was giving him a gloating look. "How?" He asked.  
  
"It seems that Lily Potter had some distant magical relations on her mother's side who had a young son. The boy's parents were killed in a Death Eater raid at the start of the holidays-" Snape went pale. "-and so, the boy has been in a Muggle orphanage until I could arrange for the adoption to take place. I believed that the adoption would be benefitial to both parties."  
  
"Give Potter more of a chance to show off, you mean." Muttered Snape darkly.  
  
Hagrid butted in at this point. "Now, Sev'rus, don' be too mean to young 'Arry. He's a good lad 'n he's on'y doin' wha' he thinks is righ'."  
  
McGonagall stepped in to prevent an argument. "So, when the boy gets here, what will he do during class time and where will he sleep?"  
  
Dumbledore held up a hand to silence her. "All is sorted, Minerva. As you have all seen on the memos, Harry Potter was named one of the fifth year prefects-"  
  
"Good on him!" Cheered Hagrid.  
  
"- Yes, well, thank you Rubeus. As I was saying, Harry Potter is a prefect and would ordinarily have shared the Gryffindor fifth year prefect dorms with Ronald Weasley. However, under the circumstances, I think it would be appropriate to let Mr Wealsey have the dorm to himself as a single room of his own and give Mr Potter a set of rooms leading off the Gryffindor Prefects/Heads common room that include a room for himself, a room for his son and a study room for the two that contains a fire hooked up to the main school network, including the ktchen to allow the House Elves to come and go. As Ms Granger is the only female fifth year prefect for Gryffindor house, I have also changed the dormitory into a single room for her use. As regarding classes, we will start by allowing Mr Potter's son to attend classes with him, so could all of you who teach him please have something suitable for his son to study. If that isn't a success, we will try teaching his son privately whilst Mr Potter is in class. Is that agreeable for everyone?"  
  
The staff murmured their agreements and there was further silence until Flitwick piped up.  
  
"But Albus, what is the boy's name?"  
  
The headmaster smiled. "I believe he is known as TJ."  
  
***************************************************  
  
*Grins* Hopefully, this has answered some questions that you lot might have had. Anyway, now to my reviewers:  
  
Michiru: They'll be plenty of Voldemort related stuff without the DADA teacher being all GoF crouch-like. *Grins* I think I'd best give Harry a bit of a break before he gets all mad at me!  
  
Levena Hearts: It would apear that Tonks has a massive following then. Actually, mixing Tonks and a very hyper TJ might be a good experiment! *evil grin*  
  
Angel B: Ah, but what makes you so sure I won't shoot you?  
  
MUFFIN MAN!: A cold day in hell for who, exactly? My money's on Umbridge! Mwahaha!  
  
Lady Fae: Is this soon enough?  
  
December Snow: Thanks. Not a long wait at all, eh?  
  
IRM Karmada: Wow, thank you very much! Anyway, so far, only Dumbledore knows the true identity of Tom, which becomes a key part to the story. Snape finds out later on. Um, don't I at least get a hint at what your name could be, like a fandom or something? If you want, I'd be more than happy for some more ideas for products for Weasleys Wizard Wheezes.  
  
Kiori: Yeah, she does!  
  
me: gottit  
  
anonymous: That's it! *pulls out gun* You saw the warning! *j/k*  
  
Mrs Tom Riddle: I know what you mean about Umbridge, as I was reading it, I wanted to do nothing more than rip the pages out that had a mention of her on the any burn them! No slash, at least, not in this story. Maybe when I've finished this one, I'll do an alternate version, but I'm not sure yet.  
  
The Wolf of Were: Not necessarily, because Tom Riddle went through an unrecognisable change to become Voldemort, so I don't think Moody or Remus would know. The Death Eaters in Voldemort's inner circle would, because they had a lot of info from him.  
  
Sammy-Jo: Yep, he'd really Tom Riddle, but I can't say too much more than that, as I'd give too much away. You will find out more when Harry gets to Hogwarts though.  
  
I think it is a possibility that Lupin could come back though, as al the children say he's the best DADA teacher they've ever had, and the Ministry would currently be lying heaily on Dumbledore's support for the whole Voldemort thing. So it could be possible. By the way, I loved that quote, can I use it. I'll credit you for it of course.  
  
slyserpent: No Umbridge! Is this soon?  
  
gem: Noted.  
  
Fallen Angel: Could you imagine what would happen if Snape took over DADA? O.o Hey! Stop fishing for compliments! Any review is a good review......unless it's a flame of course!  
  
TheSilverLady: It's a close tie.  
  
meinien: Never one to disappoint.  
  
ER, Queen of Insanity: Yeah, finally! *grins* Figured I'd best put two up close together so as to avoid attempts on my life!  
  
A+ student: Thanks! As for the Barbie, she isn't a canon character, she's just the care worker who drops TJ off with Harry and winds up the Dursleys...no real reason for her, she's just entertainment.  
  
GISEL: Thanks. I fully intend to.  
  
RaistlinofMetallica: But of course! Tonks rules....well, tying with Sirius and Remus that is!  
  
ranger: just have.  
  
Ice-dragon: I have, it's here to stay - whoopee!  
  
Toria: Wait no more, you shall!  
  
brady2003us: Tut tut Brady, we can't torture TJ by making him stay with Snape, now, can we? I mean, it's perfectly fine to torture Snape, just not TJ - Harry gets so protective.  
  
Wolf Lupin: 'Tis here, what d'ya think to it?  
  
Phoenix Tears Type 6: *Looks terrified* Please....keep them away! I can't bear to have them around! *breaks into tears* I'll update, I promise!  
  
Jordan: Here it is.  
  
Katani Petitedra: Yeah, he'll be happy, he just has to learn to fly properly first! lol!  
  
Alice: Thank you, oh gracious one! I am not worthy....see you after the hols!  
  
Lokia: Thanks.  
  
Maggie: Depends on who reports it to the public first.  
  
I don't think I've missed anyone, but if I have, I'm very sorry. 


	12. Nightmares

Disclamier: Nothing you recognise is mine, it all belongs to JK. I guess the only thing you could say was mine would be TJ, but not entirely as Voldemort and Tom Riddle belong to JK...it's not fair!  
  
Chapter 11: Nighmares  
  
I"....and Potter!"  
  
The crowds roared their approval as Harry Potter swooped out onto the pitch to join the rest of the England Quidditch team.  
  
The referee came onto the pitch, the balls were released and the game bagan! England were 10 points up...20 points up...even with the other team. Harry soared high above the game, easily avoiding Bludgers that happened to chance coming his way on his search for the Snitch. A roar from the crowd drew Harry's attention. England were 100 points behind - it was up to him, Harry Potter, the youngest seeker in a century to capture the Snitch to win the World Cup final against Bulgaria.  
  
There it was - the Snitch was hiding behind the England hoops!  
  
Harry dove wildly, dimly aware of Viktor Krum trying his best to catch up, to no avail. Harry reached forwards, his outstretched hand nearing the Snitch. A foot further...he'd got it!  
  
He pulled out of the dive, Snitch firmly in his hand. He thrust his fist into the air and, around him, the crowd noise exploded! His team mates grouped round him, cheering. Behind him, Viktor Krum hung his head in shame.  
  
The England team hoisted Harry onto their shoulders and carried him over to where Minister Fudge was waiting with the gleaming Quidditch World Cup. Harry moved to touch the cup, and as he did, a scream sounded in the distance.../I  
  
Harry sat bolt upright in his bed in Ron's room. The screaming seemed a lot louder now - in fact, it was coming from somewhere in the room. He jumped out of bed and almost collided with Ron, who was standing beside Harry's bed. He handed Harry his wand and his glasses, motioning for him to light his wand, just as Ron had done.  
  
The scream appeared to be coming from the corner of the room where TJ's bed was. Cautiously, Harry and Ron picked their way across the room. As they drew level with the foot of TJ's bed, they were pushed aside by Molly Weasley who had raced in, wand held above her head. Behind her, Mr Weasley, Fred, George, Percy, Ginny and Bill (who was still dressed as he had just come in) were standing just inside the door and were watching the events as they unfolded.  
  
Molly threw back the covers to TJ's bed. TJ was revealed to the room - he had curled into a ball and was shaking uncontrollably. Screams were still coming from him, slightly muffled as TJ was trying to make himself as small s possible.  
  
Molly sat down beside TJ and started to shake him lightly. "TJ?" She whispered. "TJ, wake up."  
  
TJ jumped and sat up so fast that Molly started. His face was red and tearstained and his eyes had a terrified edge to them. He pulled his knees up to his chest, buried his hace and started crying again.  
  
Molly wrapped her arms around TJ and glared at the onlookers over the top of his head. Those by the door paled and ran through it. Harry heard several doors slam as the respective persons reached their destinations. Ron yawned, backed up and crawled into bed, falling asleep almost as soon as his head hit the pillow.  
  
Harry went to turn and go back to bed as well, but Molly shook her head and gestured for him to sit on the bed with TJ.  
  
Harry lowered his wand and sat down on the bed alongside Molly and TJ. As soon as Harry was seated, TJ flung himself across the bed onto him and started crying uncontrollably onto his shoulder. Harry patted TJ's back nervously. He looked at Molly for some help, but all that she did was smile at him reassuringly and walked out of the room, shutting the door quietly.  
  
Harry looked down at the sobbing bundle of five-year-old and felt out of his depth for the first time ever. Reasoning that offering TJ food or presents wouldn't work to calm TJ down like it did with Dudley. Having never been comforted after one of his own nightmares, he didn't know what to do and so he just sat there and allowed TJ to cry.  
  
When TJ's sobs had subsided, Harry asked him about his dream.  
  
"M...man!" TJ's voice shook, he shivered and had to be prompted by Harry before he carried on. "He was wearing a black dress. He...he said...he was going to kill you!" At this, TJ broke off into a fresh wave of tears whilst Harry thought over what TJ had said in horror.  
  
Voldemort...but, how could Voldemort get to TJ?  
  
TJ cut him off by starting a fresh wave of shivering, only this time from cold.  
  
Harry tucked TJ in, ignoring the young boy's protests.  
  
"Wha...what if he comes back?" Asked TJ fearfully.  
  
"He won't," Harry replied, not sure whether he was trying to convince TJ or himself.  
  
TJ nodded, not entirely convinced, but perhaps too tired to argue. Harry watched him for a while then stumbled across the room to his bed. He dropped his wand and glasses on the bedside table and collapsed into bed.  
  
He lay on his back and looked up at the ceiling. However hard he tried, he couldn't get back to sleep - worry for TJ jerked him awake if he started to drift off. So, Harry had to be content with staring at the ceiling.  
  
He heard a rustle from the other side of the room, a 'thump' and a 'patter' as light footstep made their way across the room. Harry turned his head to the side and saw TJ standing there, pillow clutched to his chest, looking very nervous.  
  
"Can I get in with you?" TJ fidgeted, "I, um, can't sleep."  
  
Harry stared at him for so long that TJ was about to go back to his own bed. "Sure," he said, moving over and lifting the covers so that TJ could get in.  
  
TJ smiled gratefully. Climbing up onto the bed with some difficulty, he shuffled around, trying to get his pillow just right. Eventually he compromised with getting half the pillow for his head to rest on and clutching the other half tightly.  
  
"Thanks..." he muttered. The next word was said so low that Harry had to strain his ears to hear it, "...dad."  
  
*******************************************************  
  
Aw...a genuine bonding moment, even though poor Harry felt out of his depth. Hehe! Right, I know I said I'd have WWW and Hermione in this chapter, but it was getting kinda long and woulda taken longer to put up, and I'm sure you didnt want to wait much longer would you?  
  
Argh...will answer reviews next chapter, see ya! 


	13. The joy of a five year old

Due to a lot of confusion, mainly because decided to screw up all my formatting, I'm editing this and putting it back up again, with extra details added in. So it might be worth giving it another read to make sense of it this time. Ta!

The Lion's Serpent

by Padfoot Rocks

**Chapter twelve: The joy of a five year old **

As much as he tried, he couldn't keep the morning sun out of his eyes. Burrowing under the sheets didn't work, throwing an arm over his face to block the light didn't work and neither did jamming the pillow over his eyes. He'd just resigned himself to sleeping in the light when the squeals started. And those he couldn't ignore, as much as he tried.

Harry threw the covers back from the bed and growled. As he sat up and fumbled for his glasses, he noticed that the room was empty, and no wonder - it was well into the afternoon. Getting dressed, he realised that it was the first time that he'd ever slept in past nine o'clock, not counting all the times that he'd been forced to spend in the hospital wing.

Molly Weasley met him at the foot of the stairs, ushering him to a seat at the table whilst she prepared something for him to eat. He'd just started his second bowl of soup, when something knocked into him from behind, wrapped their arms around his neck and giggled. He didn't need to look to know who it was. He reached around and pulled a sopping wet TJ onto his knee, pretending to spill the soup down him.

TJ shrieked and jumped down. "Oops, you've got mud on you now." He grinned and ran to hide behind a shadowy figure in the doorway.

Harry began to chase him, but stopped as he recognised the figure.

"Hermione!" He exclaimed, moving forwards to give her a somewhat awkward hug. "How was Bulgaria?"

Hermione smiled at him. "Not bad, although I seemed to have missed out on several things. You and Ron, both prefects? I thought you had reputations to maintain- " she grinned at him " - not writing to me, I have to find out from Ron that you have a son..."

Harry's jaw dropped, he's completely forgotten to tell her, and Sirius too. How could he forget something like that? He panicked, Sirius was going to kill him!

"Don't worry about it," she reassured him. "I understand, and Sirius will too."

He sighed, she had always been able to read him like a book.

"But I think you better bath TJ, Fred and George have been soaking each other with the hosepipes and starting mudfights". She wiped the mud from TJ's cheek to emphasise her point.

She was right, TJ was caked in mud. Harry sighed and hauled TJ up the stairs, TJ protesting all the way. "Bathtime!"

"NO! I WON'T WEAR IT." A mini domestic was unfolding in the room that Harry and TJ shared with Ron.

"TJ, you have to, you don't have any clean Muggle clothes left." Harry massaged his temples, wondering how any parent could voluntarily be willing to put up with this.

"NO!" TJ ran out of the door, point blankly refusing to wear any of the robes that Harry had brought for him, still insisting that they were, in fact, dresses. He set off down the stairs at a run wearing absolutely nothing.

"Why me?" Harry asked, before chasing after him. He passed various members of the Weasley family, who all had tears of laughter running down their faces. He thought he saw one of the twins leaning over the railings holding a camera. He looked at them and they pointed to the garden. As he ran through the kitchen, he heard Mrs Weasley say, "I remember when Percy went through that phase." Prompting the twins into further fits of laughter.

Out in the garden, he saw that he'd been beaten. TJ had launched himself into a mud puddle that was a result of the water fight earlier. He sighed and picked TJ up round the waist, heading back to the house.

"Let me take him, dear" Molly took pity on him and plucked TJ from Harry's arms, leaving Harry in the hands of a grinning Fred and George, who pushed a box into his hands.

"What's this?" He asked them, rattling the box to try and figure its contents.

"That's what you've sponsored, mate -"

"-Those are as far as we've got, finished products and everything."

"Selling quite well through the ad we placed in the Daily Prophet - "

"Of course, no one knows it's ours, it's under a proper company name and everything."

"But we thought you'd like a look at them, just make sure you check them very carefully before you eat them -"

"-Wouldn't want you to be burping slugs for an hour."

They disappeared up the stairs and the usual melody of bangs and muffled cursing could be heard. Harry figured that Molly had given up on trying to halt their experiments. He turned round and nearly dropped the box when he came face to face with George.

"Just don't tell mum, okay?"

Harry nodded. "How did you get down here so fast?"

"We're seventeen now, remember? Finally allowed to do magic outside of Hogwarts. Passed our apparition licenses last week." As if to prove his point, he disappeared and reappeared behind Harry with a 'pop'. Before Harry could reply, he disappeared again, presumably to his room.

Harry shrugged and decided to keep his ears open for even the slightest signal that someone had apparated behind him. Rooting round inside the box, he stated to read through a sheet of parchment detailing the twin's creations so far as he trudged up to Ron's room.

"Tj, wake up, we're going to be late."

The morning of September first had arrived, and with it was a sense of anxiety. Both Hermione and Ron felt it too, but they put it down to nerves of the duties they were about to undertake as prefects. The cause of Harry's anxiety, however, was due to the fact that, once again, TJ had had the dream of a man in a dress and that he was going to face all sorts of hostile reactions about taking a five year old to Hogwarts.

TJ grumbled, but rolled out of bed and allowed Hary to dress him in jeans and a shirt. Following Harry down the stairs, he jumped as he was nearly mown down by Molly, who was thundering around the house trying to organise everyone and their belongings. He relented and he was pulled onto Fred's shoulders and carried safely into the kithen, out of the way of the force known as Molly Weasley.

Breakfast was a choatic event for the nine Weasleys, Harry, TJ and Hermione.

Immedietly afterwards, they were all ushered into heavily warded Ministry cars ("no expense too great for your safety, Harry", Mr Weasley had muttered as he clambered in after Harry) and taken on the journey to Kings Cross.

They had no trouble in getting onto the platform, apart from TJ's scream of terror as he thought Harry was going to smash them straight into the dividing wall between platforms 9 and 10. Harry was thankful that no-one had hindered their entry to platform 9 3/4. Moving back from the barrier, he gripped TJ's hand and waited patiently as the rest of the group filtered through.

Soon enough, he was surrounded by the others, and he couldn't help noticing that the Ministry wizards who'd been in the cars had also accompanied then onto the platform. A young woman with spiky pink hair was glancing in all directions so fast, it made his head spin to watch her.

The atmosphere on the platform had changed as well. Before, there used to be a never ending babble of chatter, but now, the mood seemed almost sombre, everyone seemed on edge, fearing an attack at any second. It made Harry feel so uncomfortable, what he slipped his wand into the palm of his hand, reassured by its weight.

"Wow," breathed TJ, looking at Harry's wand and reaching out to touch it.

Harry's only answer was to grab TJ's arm and start to make his way towards the train, closely followed by Ron, Hermione, and the woman with pink hair. As they neared the train, they stopped to say their goodbyes. Harry was the last one to be pulled into a bone crushing hug by the Weasley elders. As Molly wrapped her arms around him, she whispered in his ear. "Just remember this Harry, you may be the son of Lily and James, but you and TJ will always be part of our family. Take care of yourself."

Harry didn't trust himself to speak around the lump in his throat. Instead, he hugged her back and stepped onto the train. He and TJ stood there, watching the platform draw away as the train moved.

"Come on Harry, we have to go to the front." Hermione's voice drew Harry out of his thoughts and he picked up his things.

The other prefects were already in the carriage. As TJ walked in, a drawling voice called out, "you can't be normal, can you, Potter? Most others have house elves to do their bidding, but a mere house elf isn't good enough for Harry Potter. He has to have a human boy instead - "

"Shut up Malfoy," Harry growled as he shrunk his belongings and levitated them onto the overhead rack, not noticing TJ staring at him as he did so.

Surprisingly, Malfoy never said anything else. The occupants of the compartment endured the speech of the head boy and girl and were then left free to their own devices. Everyone left the compartment until only Harry, Ron, Hermione, TJ and Malfoy were left.

Malfoy smirked and moved to where he could tower over Harry. "Remember what I said, Potter. Once the Dark Lord's back, you'll be next?" He grinned malevolently.

"Oh, so you're his little lapdog now are you?" Harry whispered.

Malfoy snarled. "A Malfoy bows to no one, Potter!"

"Could have fooled me," shot back Harry. " Then what was your father doing last summer - tying his shoelaces?"

A look of absolute rage twisted Draco Malfoy's face and he spat at Harry. "You wait, Potter, the Dark Lord will kill you, the weasel and that mudblood Granger, and I'll stand there and laugh!"

"NO!" TJ screamed and strode forwards, Harry's wand in his hand. Without knowing any spells, he copied the one he'd heard Harry use earlier. "_Wingardium Leviosa_."

A jet of white light shot from the end of the wand and hit Malfoy with a mini explosion. He was lifted off his feet and hit the roof of the carriage with a sickening crack. He yelped as he hit the floor at Harry's feet.

Harry looked down at the boy in front of him and sneered. "For a Malfoy that bows to no one, you're doing a pretty good job of it. Now _get out_!"

Malfoy winced as he got up, coughing blood as he did so and ran out of the compartment as fast as he could manage.

Harry turned to face the others. "Well, I guess that gets rid of any doubts about him being a Muggle," he quipped, gesturing to TJ.

Ron and Hermione were too stunned to say anything.

There we have it. I've put the formatting back in to mark the passage of time, hopefully this time won't wipe it all. Time I answered some reviews I think:

I hate everything: Thank you very much, it's not another chapter, but I hope it proves I'm still alive!

Yana5: He is, and this will prove essential to the plot later.

Kitsune-dragon-inu: I thought so too, but it also goes to show the range of power that TJ will be capable of.

Totallystellar: Thanks! I don't think I'll make this Harry/Ginny. At the moment it won't be romance at all, unless it's in the background. Further on, Harry's going to have his mind on more than a girl. And I always figured that Harry would jump at the chance to have a family, especially when the child's past seems so 'similar' to his, that he'd take action before thinking of the consequences.

Moonfyre: Thanks

Samsamsghjh: Thanks…it just takes time! Lol

Silver Scale Serpent; I just figured it would be something Ron would say, but since Ron wasn't there for the third task, I had Harry say it.

Some random reviewer: Thanks! I'm slightly alarmed for my personal safety now though…

MKS: He wasn't cursing, he'd seen Harry levitate his belongings and so he remembered the spell from that.

IamInsane (but accountless): Thanks. And sure, you can borrow her on the condition that Snape and I get front row tickets to watch.

Sevti Rune: I'm getting there…I just can't wait for potions.

Jayde Green: Thank you very much. And yes, I'd probably strangle him too!

Drusilla: Thanks!

IRM Kármádá Dothlthleig: I didn't forget it…I actually can't find it! blushes I think that might have been on my other account…

ER: I know, I know, the formatting all screwed up. I have no intention of giving up on this….I was just…on hiatus?

And everyone else who took the time to leave me a review, even if it was just a 'are you dead, please write more'. Thanks, it means a lot to me!


End file.
